Ghana
Ghana The people of Ghana are called ‘Ghanaian’ Currency: cedi American Embassy: Traveling To & From Ghana Getting to Ghana From Burkina Faso Accra Accra is the capital of Ghana Peace Corps Presence Eating in Accra NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency. Good Places to Eat in Accra Where NOT to Eat in Accra Sleeping in Accra NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency Good Places to Stay in Accra Where NOT to Stay in Accra ' ' Activities in Accra = Cape Coast = Cape Coast is a fascinating city on the coast (surprisingly enough!) that serves both as a jumping off point for places further down the coast and into the forests, and as a destination in its own right. Eating in Cape Coast NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency. Good Places to Eat in Cape Coast *Castle Restaurant – Located right next door to the entrance of the Cape Coast Castle, the Castle restaurant has cold beer, good Ghana tourist food, and lovely views of the water from the lower tables. Bathrooms are a bit sketchy - bring your own paper and soap, just in case. *Chic Heb’s – Run by an incredibly nice, effusive Ghanaian woman named Henrietta (prefers Henri or Hetty), CHIC (CHrist Is Compassionate) Heb's (another Henrietta variant) offers delicious, cheap Ghanaian food, and while the area can be a little sketchy at night, Hetty can be nice enough to drive you to your hotel (even the Mighty Victory!). Located directly uphill from the Castle. Where NOT to Eat in Cape Coast Sleeping in Cape Coast NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency The Mighty Victory – situated on a hill overlooking the city and right next to Fort Victoria The Oasis – located on the water, this hotel is right in the heart of town Good Places to Stay in Cape Coast Where NOT to Stay in Cape Coast ' ' Activities in Cape Coast = The Coast (Busua, Takoradi, Dix Cove) = Eating Along the Coast NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency. Good Places to Eat Along the Coast Where NOT to Eat Along the Coast Sleeping Along the Coast NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency Good Places to Stay Along the Coast *The Green Turtle Lodge - In all likelihood this is why you're down the coast in the first place! *Paco's Tacos - Situated right next to the Green Turtle (literally - maximum 100m), Paco's is run by an ex-pat Californian and his son. They do in fact have tacos (3 cedis each as of Aug 2009). They also have campsites, and are in the process (August 2009) of building more permanent structures Where NOT to Stay Along the Coast ' ' Activities in Along the Coast Kumasi Peace Corps Presence Peace Corps operates a small center in the outskirts of Kumasi. Be advised that only current PCVs, i.e. not even RPCVS, let alone their guests, are allowed to stay there. Eating in Ouagadougou NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency. Good Places to Eat in Ouagadougou Where NOT to Eat in Ouagadougou Sleeping in Ouagadougou NB: All commentary reflects the views of individuals and not that of Peace Corps or any other agency Good Places to Stay in Ouagadougou Where NOT to Stay in Ouagadougou ' ' Activities in Ouagadougou Category:New pages